Diabolik Reborn
by VenaHope
Summary: What happens when a D.L. ex fan girl gets reborn into the Diabolik world? As Yui Komari herself! Shameless self insert. NOTE editing and rewriting chapters.
1. Chapter 1 Reborn, and Vampires

I died, but then, I woke up screaming.

Never, I had I ever thought about being reborn, but, even worse, I never thought about being reborn as anime character.

Yui Komari. That is what _That man,_ called me.

I was to be raised as weak young girl with little to no knowledge of the real world, them shipped off to be vampire fodder.

Not anymore.

In the anime, Richter said that Yui's, my, father had no knowledge of her predicament.

However, Seiji Komari is a freaking vampire hunter, and he's worked for the Sakamakis before, he helped Reiji kill his mother.

So that asshole knew. _He knew he was sending his daughter off to be vampire fodder._ If not, then he still knew about the sacrifices.

I will not forgive him and as a result, I showed distrust and dislike toward him, I rebelled a lot, and escaped whatever punishment he put out.

I'm 17 so soon, I'll be sent to the Sakamakis.

I won't be able to get out of it, I have Cordelia's heart, so I have to go their, endure them until the Cordelia mess, then I will escape.

They will be at their weakest on the night of the blood moon eclipse, and under the attack of the First Blood.

I'll slip away then in the chaos. I will have to careful since the First Blood will be able to tract me.

Which is why I stole some of Seiji's books on vampires and read all about how to block your cent.

I read about how to through off a vampire, if they are hunting you, and where to go.

I snuck out every night, since I was 9.

I was also, uh, shall we say, not as innocent as Yui. By that I mean I had a couple one night stands, when I was old enough.

I had 2 ex boyfriends, and had even met a vampire, killed said vampire, who had also bit me. It was annoying, hiding the bite marks from Seiji.

I think he was thrilled I was wearing modest clothing.

I purposefully made sure to wear things he would never like. I never wore pink. Purple, red and black were my colors, I was rarely seen in another color.

I've been kidnapped to. My father, unaware, but I had been doing some vigilante work to keep up my strength. So I got kidnapped, tortured for a couple hours, then I escaped.

Do you know how hard it is do hide whip lash wounds? I started wearing more modest clothing thanks to those scars.

I had a knife slash scars on my inner thys, and stomach.

So I stuck to skin tight things, like my skin tight black pants with red slash marks, made of a flexible material, and my purple shirt that shows cleavage.

Oh, speaking of, I got boobs, unlike Yui had, they were you classic anime boobs, though not to big.

Anyway, I had purple streaks in my short blonde hair that I had cut into a pixie bob, and had tattoos on my left shoulder, right ankle, and wrist. I wear foundation over the wrist one.

I'm also a singer.

"Yui!" I turned to see my father.

"Yui, you will be living with some relatives for some time, I have business to attend to in Europe." I glared at him.

"When do I leave?"

"Tomorrow."

I nodded turning and going to pack. I had my ears pierced. The next day, wearing skulls that hung from my ears.

Then I left to the Sakamakis after arguing with my father. He said that the earrings where unholy, I told him I'd see him in hell, then hopped in the taxi.

When I arrived at the mansion I could feel the episode starting.

I got out of the mansion looking up at it.

"Mm, a mansion. That's means rich brats will live here, tsk, what shame, I hope there hot." I new they were.

As I walked over to the entrance, it started to rain.

"Really? I'm at creepy mansion and it has to rain, now?"

I walked into the mansion. It was just like the anime.

I walked further and turned to see a boy on the couch. Ayato.

"Hello? Tomato head wake up!" I called shaking him. He groaned. "Ugh, so noisy? Could you shut up, this isn't your house so show some respect." He said.

"Sorry, I don't do respect. Not till it's earned, love." I said in British accent. Oh, I forgot I made sure to only talk in British accent.

Seiji took me to London after that, he got so annoyed and I perfected my accent.

He tried to pull me under him, but thanks to anime I knew what do expect. I jumped up, kicked him in the face and flipped backward landing about 10 feet away from him.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, no touchy pretty boy." I said. He growled and stood up.

He stalked up in front of me, giving me a predatory glare.

It had opposite effect on me.

I grabbed his face and said, "Awe, look who's trying to be all intimidating." I let go popped him on the nose. "Cute, now what' your name?" I asked strolling past him and then turning around. He recovered from my antics, then turned and said, "I'm Ayato, but you will call me Ore-Sama."

I laughed. "Ore-Sama sounds like a circus clown. No I'll call you Oreo." I said smirking.

"Shut up Melons!" He yelled. "Awe, see, your not calling me by my name, oh wait, you don't know it, well I'm Yui Komari, my _**Father**_ told me I would be staying here." I said.

Ayato seemed to notice my tone when I said father, but didn't say anything.

"Is that so?" I heard a voice from behind Ayato. It was Reiji.

"I was not informed of this. Come, we will disgust things else where."

Ok then.

I walked past Ayato, then followed Reiji.

I sat on the couch, Reiji stood by the chair.

"Now, please explain how you came to be in this mansion."

"I got in a car, it drove me to your front yard, I opened the front door and walked in." I drawled.

Ayato was trying not to laugh.

Then I heard chuckle.

"Is it there is there really a cute human girl here?" I looked up at him. He vanished, and I swung my fist back ward, it his a face.

"Ow!" I turned to see Laito glaring. "What's wrong Red? Did I mess up your fun?" I hope I timed this right. I swung my fist back and it collided with Kanato's head. "Tsk, tsk, you boys should really be more careful~" I drawled out, "Someone might get hurt."

Laito smirked. "My, my, it seems we have a feisty one, don't worry, that will disappear soon, I look forward to punishing you, Little Bitch." He said.

I turned to him leaning in close to him ear, "I've been through far worse than you darling," I darkened my tone "but go on, give it your best shot, you won't succeed." I leaned back with smirked on my face as quoted Klaus from Vampire Diaries.

"For I am always one, step, ahead." Ayato glared and said "Oi, Melons belongs to Ore-Sama, Ore-Sama will be her first everything!" Said Ayato.

I laughed. "Uh, a little late for that Oreo."

"Lame I'm so sick of you calling yourself Ore-Sama." Said Subaru. I looked at him as Ayato yelled in protest.

"So your the mortal that you dares awaken me from my precious sleep?" He demanded glaring at me.

"Names Yui, pleasure to meet you, love." I said.

He blushed when I said 'Love'. "S-shut-Up!" He yelled blushing.

"Tsk, tsk, what nasty temper." I said.

"Enough, does anyone know who this girl is?" Asked Reiji.

"Are you the Woman he mentioned?" Asked Shu. We all turned to Shu.

"Shu, do you know something?"

"Maybe."

"Don't give us this maybe crap, I think we would all like a answer!" Said Kanato.

"It was that guy, he contacted me the other day, he said we would have guest arriving from the church, and to treat her with respect."

"Your telling me Melons here is the Prospective Bride?" Asked Ayato. "Let's face it, she's more of Sacrifice than a bride." Said Laito looking at me. I had on my Poker Face.

"Well, that's settled then." Said Reiji. "I will introduce us, that is Shu, the Eldest Son, I am the Second son, Reiji, the triplets, Ayato, "You won't get away next time" He said. "Oh I will." I said.

"Laito, "It's a pleasure to meet you little Bitch" "Likewise, Red."

"Kanato" "I hope to sample you some time" "and I hope you get therapy"

"And Subaru" "Tch, get lost" I smirked.

"So, when are you going to get to the part where you're all vampires?" I asked Reiji who raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"You know?" He asked. "Well no duh, Red teleported and tried to lick my face." I said. "Plus, your not the first vamps I've met." I said.

"Is that so?" Asked Reiji. "Yep. So, where's my room?" I asked. Reiji took me to my room, where I decided to go to sleep.

* * *

Please Review


	2. Chapter 2 Nakedness and Nosebleeds

I woke up in the pink room.

"My, my my, bitch-chan you sleep without clothing?" I looked and see Laito crawling toward me.

I did nothing as Ayato popped up and pushed him away.

"She's mine!" He then saw I was stark naked. I stared back at him blankly.

"No need to be so rough, Ayato!" whined Laito.

"You guys are morons." I said standing up. The boys both stare at my form as I wasn't even blushing. They both had nosebleeds.

Reiji came in, and stared at me for a moment, before, "Miss Komari I must insist you put on clothing immediately!" *Nosebleeds*

I walked over to the side of the bed, picked up the uniform and walked into the bathroom, put it on, then came out.

Ayato and Laito seemed disappointed to see me in clothing.

"Bitch-Chan, you truly have no shame." Said Laito

"Who would have expected a church girl to be so open?" Said Ayato.

"Disgraceful." Said Reiji.

I rolled my eyes.

"Please, you came in my room, therefore it is your fault." I said.

IN the Limo.

"Ah, bitch-chan I can't get the image of you all exposed out of my head! You really shouldn't tease me~"

"Shut it Red."

"She's mine, Yours Truly will be her first everything!"

"But I already had my first 'everything'."

The Limo went silent.

"Ne, Teddy, I don't think Yui-Chan is Virgin."

"Fine I'll be your second everything!"

"Had that to."

More silence.

"Third?" Asked Ayato.

"Nope."

"Fourth?"

"Sorry."

"Fifth?"

"Your out of luck."

"Sixth?"

"Nu-uh"

"Seventh?"

The ride continued like this four a little while until.

"FINE BUT YOU COULD HAVE NEVER BEEN BITTEN SO I'LL BE YOUR FIRST!"

"Actually I have been bitten before, and I killed the vampire that did it." I said.

Silence.

"You killed one of our kind?" Asked Reiji.

"Yep."

"By yourself?"

"Yeah."

"Alone?"

"Yes, when I was 14."

"You killed vampire when you were 14?" Asked Shu, now apart of the conversation.

"I already said that, yes, I killed a vampire when I was 14, after he ate my boyfriend, so I turned him to ash." I said.

Silence.

"Wait, boyfriend?"

I sighed.

* * *

Please review


	3. Chapter 3 Bites and School, oh joy

I stood in the hallway barely listening to Reiji as he told me rules and such.

"Is that clear?" Asked Reiji.

"Sure, sure, whatever you four-eyes." I headed of in the direction of class.

"Food Prep?" I asked reading the sign.

"Food Prep?" Ayato sat up smirking. He dragged me to a kitchen area.

""Make me Takoyaki!" He demanded. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't cook." I said.

"What kind of girl can't cook? Are you even real?" Asked Ayato.

"I didn't know being able to cook was on the 'being real' requirements list." I said. He stalked over to me.

"Well if I can't have Takoyaki, then I'll just have your blood instead." He said.

"Fine just don't make a mess, cleaning blood out of clothing is drag." I said.

Ayato looked at me in disbelief. "Your not gonna fight or anything?" He asked.

"No, just don't make me go unconscious, or I'll knee you in balls." I said, moving my hair. Eh, didn't real like fighting a vampire, or dealing with his drama, plus, it'll annoy Reiji.

"Your strange." Said Ayato before sinking his fangs into my neck.

I winced. "So everyone keeps telling me."

Suddenly, Ayato pulls back and looks at me like I'm some sort of new species. "The taste, so sweet." He smirked. "I like you, your just my type." With that he bit back down.

After a minute or two, I said, "Ok, that's enough!" I pushed him away. "Reiji is about to pop up any minute, so, let's go before he hassles us." I said.

Ayato glared before whipping his mouth.

"Fine, but you'll have to make it up to me later, peaches." And he was gone.

I left to go to my next class.

Ugh, this one was with Laito.

I walked in and sat in back, near a window.

Laito, moved closer, and sat near me.

The class started, and I began taking notes.

I felt someone touch my hair, moving it. "Fufu, bitch-chan, it seems my brother already made his move." Whispered Laito.

"No shit." I said. Laito pouted. "Why are always so mean to me, bitch-chan?"

"You ask that, then call me a bitch, the answer is in your question, oh, and I don't like you." I said dryly.

Laito smirked. "Well, since my brother already got to you, I suppose I'll have my fun with you, after this class." He said.

"Not gonna let that happen." I said. Laito's smirk widened. "Oh, and how did that work out with my brother?" Asked Laito.

"Fine actually, I let him bite me. Figured it annoy Reiji. Plus it got me out of class and that's always a bonus." I said writing down a few notes.

Before Laito could say anything the bell rang and I left to my next class, with Reiji.

I sat down right next to him.

He glanced at me after few minutes.

"Ayato bite you didn't he?" Asked Reiji.

"Mmm-Hmm." I said righting down few things about trigonometry I will never actually use in real life, unless I teach it, or am a construction worker.

"What disgrace." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Bloody morons, the lot of you." I said. He glared at me.

"What?" He challenged. I looked at him. "I said, your all bloody morons. I find it completely hilarious that none of you seem to realize this, I find your actions, your brothers, all of it, entertaining, and very amusing to watch you all scramble around, talking about claiming and such, please, you can't claim me unless it goes both ways, otherwise it doesn't count."

"The fact that you all act as though your the center of universe is completely amusing, and I can't wait to see the reaction when reality slaps you in the face." I said. "Oh, a Karma will get you as well Reiji, what goes around comes around." I said.

"I think you are not acknowledging that you are simply here to provide us blood." He asked. "Really? May I remind you that your the one throwing a hissy fit about me letting Ayato bite me." I said.

"Letting? You willingly gave him your blood?" Asked Reiji.

"Obviously, he would be sporting injures if it had been forced." I said.

"I think Reiji, you should remember what Shu said earlier, you aren't supposed to kill me, and your are to treat me with respect. If this is your idea of respect, get a dictionary already buddy." The bell rang, and I left.

Whew. What a day this a turned out to be.

* * *

 **Right, Sassy Yui is on the prowl. I never understood why the brother say that she is nothing but food, then poof, now she's Eve, and she has to choose an Adam, to marry, but no wait, she's still Livestock.**

 **Make up your mind bruh! Then there's hole thing is Season 2 were they all act betrayed when she got kidnapped, acting as though it were here fault.  
**

 **WTF man, she got kidnapped! Let them bite her? Look at her! She is 4/11, and is a puny stick! What the heck is she gonna do against a freaking vampire? Seriously. Narcissistic bastards.**


	4. Chapter 4 Omake

My phone rang. I grumbled and answered reaching out from under my covers.

"Hello?"

"Yui, it's me, Maki, are you ready for your performance tonight?"

Oh SHIT! I Almost forgot.

"Uh, when was it again?" I asked.

"It starts at 10."

I glanced at the clock. 7:34 PM.

CRAP.

"Ok, I'll hurry up! Thanks Maki!" I said. I hung up and jumped out of bed. I began going around my room grabbing outfits and shoes throwing them on the bed and trying things on.

I then remembered I lived with vampires.

"REIJI!" I yelled at the top of my longs.

A few moments later Reiji showed up looking very annoyed. "Miss Komari, I hope you have good explanation." He glared me, and then noticed my messy room.

"Yes, I'm a Pop Star, and I've got" I glanced at the clock, "2 hours and twenty minutes before I go on at live performance. You and your brothers can accompany me if you wish." I said.

Reiji pushed up his glasses. "Oh and Reiji, if I miss this performance, the world will notice, and you can kiss your secret goodbye forever. No excuse will get me out of this performance." I said.

Reiji glared. "Very well, I will tell the others, you have my permission." He said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Ok, now get out I have work to do." I said pulling out a huge make-up bag.

2 hours later I was walking out on stage. I had left and gotten to the back stage were I was transformed into a super model. I had on this gorgeous blue lace dress, and black heels with blonde curly hair and red lips contoured face.

I walked out on stage at the music started. The crowd roared.

 _"Putting my defenses up, cause I don't wanna fall in love if I ever did that I think I'd have a heart att-_

 _"Never put my love out on the line, never said yes to right guy, never trouble getting what I want,_

 _But when it comes to you I'm never good enough!_

 _When I don't care, I can play like a Ken Doll,_

 _won't wash my hair, then make em bounce like basket ball,_

 _but you make me want to act like girl panting my nails and were High heels yes you, make me so nervous that I just can't hold you hand!_

 _You make me glow_

 _but I cover up won't let it show_

 _So I'm putting my defenses up_

 _cause I don't wanna fall in love,_

 _if I ever did that, I think I'd have heart attack_

 _Never break a sweat for the other guy, when your around I get paralyzed, And every time I try to be myself_

 _It comes out all wrong like a cry for help,_

 _It's just not fair, pains more trouble than love is worth, I gasp for air, it feels so good but you know it hurts, but you make me want act like girl painting my nails and wear perfume yes you, make me so nervous that I just can't hold your hand!_

 _You make me glow_

 _but I cover up won't let it show_

 _So I'm putting my defenses up_

 _cause I don't wanna fall in love_

 _If I ever did that, I think I'd have heart attack_

 _The feelings are lost in my lungs_

 _there burning I'd rather be numb_

 _And theres no one else to blame_

 _SO scared I'll take off in run_

 _I'm flying to close to the sun_

 _And I'll burst into flame_

 _You make me glow_

 _but I cover up won't let it show_

 _So I'm putting my defenses up_

 _cause I don't wanna fall in love_

 _If I ever did that I think I'd have heart attack_

 _Ah oh_

 _I think I've have Heart attack_

 _Oh oh_

 _Heart Attack_

 _I think I'd have heart attack._

The crowd roared. I smiled, and looked down at the audience to notice the brothers, staring there in shock.

I met them back stage. "I didn't know you could sing Bitch-Chan." Said Laito.

"Ore-Sama could do better."

I raised my eyebrow. "Really?" I asked. He smirked. I handed him the microphone. "Wanna try Sakamaki vs Komari?" He asked.

He took it. "Your on Peaches." Laito stepped in. "I'll join in to." Kanato stepped in. "Teddy wants in."

They looked at here brothers. Shu groaned. "To bother some."

"You can never expect anything from that deadbeat, if you look up the word spineless in the dictionary you find his picture next to it." Said Reiji annoyed.

"Fine, I'm in."

Subaru glared at us. "No Way." "Subaru~ If you sing we'll leave you alone for a mouth." Said Laito.

"Deal."

Reiji sighed. "I guess I must join in as well."

"Ok, Meko! get them the song! Seiko! Get them stage ready! come on people!" I yelled.

The stage went dark, I quickly changed into a white flowey gown, I wore ballet slippers.

The brother took there positions around the stage, standing on around me as I stood in the middle.

I got in position as the music came on.

The familiar music came on.

" _Cutting through the_ s _ilence of the moonlit night_." Started Ayato. I can't believe I go them to sing Mr Sadistic Night!

" _The longer I chase you the conviction I feel for it."_

Reiji stepped in. " _Uh could it be a femme fatala? If it boiled in the bewitching trap of blood."_

He smirked standing behind me and walking around me, I moved gracefully with him, acting helpless.

" _Holding the palm of your hand_." Reiji sung, walking around me. Ayato stepped in grabbing my face. " _The glittery cross of extreme sadism."_

He leaned close to my ear. "You want more, don't you?"

" _Now you can cry scream and shout, and as you do the ecstasy rises till I loose control."_ Sung Shu walk over and pass me, stroking my face as he went by.

Laito and Kanato now walked around me, playfully taunting me. " _More, Always, if the pleasure truly a sin?"_ Sung Laito.

 _"Vowing to the shuddering glow I shall full fill my bloodsucking fate."_ Sang Kanato blowing in my ear.

" _ **That's right we're Mr Sadistic Night."**_ Sung the hole gang.

The stage started flashing red.

The Brother stalked around me. I started getting slightly nervous. This was building up there blood lust right?  
I'm so screwed when we get out of public eye.

" _The prohibited prayer resounds_

 _If you want to continue your life, there is the death attaining magic, the core becomes distant."_ Sung each triplet.

" _On this kissed lips."_ Sung Laito once again grabbing my face.

" _painted heavily with jet black rouge is mercy of sadism."_ Sung Ayato.

Then Laito leaned in a whispered, " ** _I'll suck your blood till you die."_**

My eyes slightly widened at this.

" _Already completely dried up and faint and trembling the remains of reason and memories"_ Sung Subaru.

" _Strongly protesting" **Sung**_ Reiji, grabbing my arm, and holding it up and leaned his face near my neck.

" _and passing away even god has given up on you a metaphor of narrowly avoiding death."_

Both Shu and Reiji stood next to me know both hold an arm.

" _As you search for the meaning of good and bad your defenseless eyes reflect the blood in the moonlight."_ Sung Shu.

" _Unforgivable goddess Aphrodite, finished dying in the midnight red."_ Sung Reiji.

Each Sakamaki sorta pushed me around to the other one while walking around me as the each sung there turn,

" ** _I won't hand you over anymore... the amount of_ unforgivable _love."_** Ayato sung, then I was twirled around to Kanato.

 ** _"This blood boils strongly...Come I'll suck it..."_** Kanato Walking away and Laito grabbed me pulling me to him.

" ** _Fufu... Releasing this spell.. I will obtain everything of yours."_** I was pulled away to Subaru.

" ** _I will end this endless night... with your blood."_** I twirled away only to face Shu, who grabbed my chin. " ** _Until Dawn...I'll suck all sorts of things...Come now kill all your thoughts."_**

Reiji all but pulled me away from Shu, grabbing my shoulders.

" _ **I really can't get enough..."**_ Reiji sung.

 **"There's no way I would end this right..."** They all spoke at once.

" _ **Now You can cry scream and shout, and as you do the ecstasy rises till I loose control. More always making extreme sadism, is pleasure truly a sin, it not a trap if you fall willingly, cause we are, we're together we're, Mr Sadistic Night!"**_

They all surrounded me again, each touching me with there hand, or face.

The stage went dark.

* * *

 **So, that was, wow, really hard. I mean seriously, it took forever to find a good translation of Mr Sadistic Night, then do all this. So please Review.**


	5. Chapter 5 Shu

I pulled out some cloths, planning on bathing. I had seen the huge ass bath tub earlier and felt like relaxing in the waters.

"Hey Peaches." I glanced over at Ayato. "No, I want to take a bath first."

"Eh? You didn't even here what I was gonna say!"

"I didn't have to, the look on your face said it all. But I want a bath first, so your gonna have to wait." Suddenly the stawberry haired vampire was behind me, grabbing my shoulder. I flung him my back, and onto the floor with a loud thud.

"AH! What the hell?" Hissed Ayato. I shrugged. "No. Bath first."

I left him there, leaving the room and entering the bathroom. I got the bath water ready before turning away and undressing... then realized I was being watched. I turned towards Shu, who was in the bathtub.

"Oi! Get out." I called.

Nothing. I sighed before considering leaving, before I got a whiff of my pits. Gah! I stink!

I sighed, before walking over to the tub. "Move over." And got in. Shu had opened his eyes and was now looking incredulously at me as I dunked my hair into the water, washing myself off.

"What a lewd woman, laying in the same tub as a man in that state."

"I just wanted a bath, but nooooo somebody just had to sleep in the bath tub, with clothing on, I might add."

"Then undress me, you came here to see me naked didn't you?" He taunted.

"Undress yourself, lazy-butt, I ain't gonna do it for ya, and why would I come in here to see YOU naked? Baka." I said, now partly covered in bubbles and soap. Suddenly Shu was much closer to me, grabbing the back off my hair.

"Your neck is pale and smooth, I bet blood would spurt out like guizer." He said.

I blinked, then choked back a laugh. "Pft Dude. Stop with weird talk. If your trying to be sexy, your failing. Seriously, if you want blood just ask, no need to be so weird about it, jeez."

Shu looked at me, and for a second I saw confusion flash through his eyes, but then it was gone, replaced with a smirk. He chuckled, before leaning down, sinking his fangs into my neck.

I winced.

"Your blood... hehe... I know why you were sent to us. Your blood is of the finest quality." He said."Your blood so hot, I could get burnt, you dirty girl your getting excited aren't you?"

"My blood is hot because the inside of the human body can get to about 98.6 degrees Fahrenheit and 37 degrees Celsius, naturally my blood would be heated, if it were lower then I would either be dead, or have Hypothermia."

Shu merely chuckled, pulling away, before suddenly vanishing.

I finished my bath.

* * *

God dammit, Ayato's gonna throw a hissy fit. I walked back into the room, and sure enough, Ayato was there.

"Finally." He said, grabbing me and pulling me over. "Let me drink your blood." Then he spotted the bite marks.

"Tch, what the hell is this? Reiji? No... Shu." He looked furious, and then tried to drag me out of the room.

"Nu-uh, you can go have your pissing contest, I will stay here." I yanked my hand out of his, and slammed the door in his face.

I plopped back onto the bed, after waiting a couple minutes to make sure a vampire wouldn't randomly popped up.

"Ugh... Vampires.." I groaned, falling into bed, and pulled out my favorite book.

* * *

 **Sorry the chapter was so short. Please Review.  
**


End file.
